


singing bluejays

by jay (tofupofu)



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, for an anon but it's like. months overdue i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofupofu/pseuds/jay
Summary: “You’re so beautiful,” Bev said, caressing his face. Bill smiled at her, wishing he could talk without fumbling his words.ORBill hates his stutter.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	singing bluejays

“Ow! Fuh-fuh-fuh-- _ Agh _ !”

“What’s going on?” Mike asked, knocking and opening the door to Bill’s office. Bill paused, still holding his foot, and his face immediately shifted from angry to guilty.

“Suh-suh-suh-suh-sor-sorry,” Bill stammered, gently letting his foot down. He pursed his lips, mentally chewing on his words. “Fuh-fuh-fucked uh-up muh-muh-muh-muh--”

Bill stopped, eyebrows furrowing. Mike usually waited for him to finish his sentences when he got like this, but he’d trailed off. This one wasn’t going anywhere.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Mike stepped forward, putting his arm on Bill’s shoulder, “Whatever it is, I’m sure we can fix it.”

Bill’s eyes shifted downward. Oh, so it was going to be one of  _ those _ .

“Here, come downstairs,” Mike said, hand shifting down to Bill’s. Bill’s shoulders slumped down, and he let out a breath, but he complied.

The kitchen was rowdy, which it almost always was. Mike would be concerned if it  _ wasn’t  _ rowdy. Stan had set their plates and silverware out almost half an hour in advance, because he knew Richie--and Richie was a creature of extreme habit, however much he denied it--would be there at six-thirty-five on the dot to harass him while he read and Ben made dinner. Today, Stan had tried something new. Richie was hunched over a puzzle book, tongue stuck between his teeth.

The commotion tonight was Eddie and Bev, who, when in the right mood, had a tendency to get into heated arguments.

“I’m just saying, it looked like she stuck a fucking mattress onto her model--”

“I don’t want to hear it, pillow princess!” Bev snapped, “The stitching was intricate, the handiwork was  _ gorgeous _ , she did  _ not _ deserve to go home and I--”

“ _ Ladies _ !” Mike said, through gritted teeth, “Remember what we said about Project Runway at the table?”

“It’s like talking to the relatives about who’s fucking who,” Eddie and Bev drawled at the same time. Still, they sat back in their chairs, folding their arms over their chests, and looked like they were done for now. Ben would probably be having a fun night later.

“Anyway,” Ben announced, “Looks like it’s about done. I tried my hand at a nicer mac ‘n cheese, and picked up some burnt ends from the barbeque place down the street. Should be delicious.”

Richie, of course, immediately and furiously stirred his burnt ends into the mac ‘n cheese and ate like he was starving. “Oh my fucking God, Ben,” He said, with a mouth full of food.

Bill poked at his food, cracking an empty smile. Everyone immediately turned to him, except Richie, who was horribly tone-deaf.

“What’s the matter?” Bev asked, putting down her fork and placing her hand over Bill’s. The seating around the table was exactly the same every time. Stan sat at the end closest to the stove, and Richie sat opposite from him. Mike and Eddie were between them on one side, and Bill, Bev, and Ben were snugly pressed together on a little bench by the window.

“Muh-muh--” Bill took a deep breath, “I-I-I’m buh-buh-behind on muh-muh-muh-my puh-project and muh-muh-my puh-puh-publisher’s duh-docking my puh-puh-pay.”

“Oh, bluejay,” Stan frowned, reaching over Bill’s shoulder and bringing him in, “It’s okay. You don’t have to worry about anything.”

Bill nodded, turning and shuddering into Stan’s shoulder. Bev’s thumb rubbed over Bill’s knuckles. Bill let himself be comforted, let them all smooth out the wrinkles of his old t-shirt. Somehow, they managed to pile Bev, Eddie, and Stan all onto his bed, and they quickly tangled together silently, tenderly.

“You’re so beautiful,” Bev said, caressing his face. Bill smiled at her, wishing he could talk without fumbling his words.

“I love you,” Stan said, kissing Bill’s shoulders. Bill really appreciated him. The words were  _ right there _ , right on the tip of his tongue. Stan didn’t usually do this--he was the only one who had a room to himself, he  _ hated _ getting sweaty. Bev brushed the hair out of Bill’s face.

“It’s okay,” She insisted, as Bill shook his head, “We know. We understand.” She kissed Bill’s nose. Bill buried his face in the crook of Bev’s neck and didn’t realize he was falling asleep until he woke up the next morning, blissfully dumb and sleepy.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, this is just something short and to say that i'm back! i'm ignoring school right now for this so just be grateful. leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed! my IT blog is [bevpegs](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bevpegs). hope you all are doing well!


End file.
